


Язык цветов

by Zeratul



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Everybody Dies, M/M, Mysticism, Unresolved Sexual Tension, everything is bad
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeratul/pseuds/Zeratul
Summary: Проснувшись однажды капитан Пеллеон находит в своей каюте хвойную ветвь.





	Язык цветов

**Author's Note:**

> Картина, упоминаемая в тексте - вариация египетского ["Древа Жизни"](http://www.saams.com/Egypt/Tree_of_life.jpg)

В первый раз это была свежая хвойная ветвь, неизвестно откуда появившаяся на прикроватной тумбе рядом с падом. Он не заметил бы ее, если бы, услышав сигнал будильника, не ощупал рукой всю поверхность в поисках кнопки отключения. Ветвь была меньше ладони, зеленая и плоская, украшенная маленьким соцветием желтоватых цветов.

Он не знал, как интерпретировать это. Напряженный график офицера, ответственного за корабль, ставший флагманом того, что осталось от флота некогда могущественной Империи, не давал времени на расследование чьих-то глупых шуток. Особенно учитывая, что за подобные шутки адмирал мог приговорить к расстрелу, а пожилому капитану никак не хотелось стать невольным соучастником смерти еще одного сослуживца.

Кроме того, запах свежей, живой еще ветви на самом деле вызвал у него улыбку. Он уже давно не сходил на берег и тем более не имел возможности касаться настоящих цветов, потому даже это крошечное соцветие вызвало в нем приятные воспоминания о доме и беззаботных днях детства, в которых еще не существовало бесконечной изнурительной войны, а были мечты о высшей справедливости, о мире для всех разумных существ в галактике. 

Он оставил ее в стакане с водой и каждое утро вдыхал тонкий запах, пока цветы не осыпались окончально, а ветвь не увяла. Тогда он аккуратно пришил ее к одной из страниц своего бумажного дневника как приятное воспоминание, о котором он совершенно не желал думать плохо.

Спустя шесть недель это произошло снова. Он обнаружил на своем столе целую связку соцветий крошечных красных цветов, похожих на щупальца, окаймленных острыми пятнистыми листами. Хрупкие лепестки алой пылью осыпались на пол, когда он попытался взять их в руки, и продолжали неумолимо опадать, пока он пытался уложить соцветия меж страниц дневника. Попытки оказались тщетны, и в итоге уцелели лишь листья, а цветы теперь покрывали алыми пятнами пол и постельное белье.

Он был озадачен. Было ли это послание? Или напоминание? Лишь одно было ясно ему совершенно точно — в нем не было прямой угрозы. Если бы была — послание было бы яснее. Выходя из каюты, он позволил себе вдохнуть аромат прилипших к пальцам лепестков. Терпкий. Горько-сладкий. В детстве он не нюхал такие цветы — слишком сложные и невзрачные для ребенка. Однако сейчас они побуждали его к размышлениям и анализу, которыми он пренебрег в прошлый раз. И все вело его единственному логичному решению — обратиться с вопросом к тому, кто умел это лучше всего. К тому, кто решил бы загадку в считанные минуты, позволив капитану направить свою эффективность всецело на службу флоту.

Шанса задать вопрос однако долго не представлялось. Гранд-адмирал не перегружал его, но давал поручений ровно столько, чтобы максимально занять его время, и капитан Пеллеон, ответственно сосредотачиваясь на службе, и думать забывал о такой нелепости, как невесть откуда взявшиеся в его каюте цветы. Лишь возвращаясь после смены он видел оставшиеся на простынях крошечные лепестки неизвестного растения, измельченные почти в прах, и со вздохом досады ложился спать среди них, отчего-то думая о том, что их мрачный бордовый цвет напоминает ему о глазах Трауна, всегда ярко сияющих красным.

Так, погруженный в дела, укоряя себя в том, что так и не нашел времени задать столь простой вопрос, он не заметил, как минули еще шесть недель. 

Он проснулся и обнаружил в своей руке браслет из тонких стеблей, увенчанных  
фиолетовыми цветками. Их лепестки, сросшиеся друг с другом, были похожи на маленькие колокола, и в самом их облике было что-то нежное и трогательное, как в детских сказках, которые кончались так противоестественно хорошо. Форма браслета вызывала ассоциацию с феями, похищавшими слишком доверчивых восторженных детей в свое царство.

Он усмехнулся своим мыслям. Здесь и сейчас они были более чем неуместны, но отчего-то все утро с его лица не сходила улыбка. Достаточно сдержанная, но все же не ускользнувшая от внимания подчиненных.

И не только их, судя по тому, каким внимательным взглядом встретил капитана адмирал, когда он поднялся на мостик. «Более чем неуместно», — повторил он себе, до побеления пальцев сжимая одну ладонь другой за спиной, чтобы боль стерла улыбку с его лица, словно улыбаться в присутствии Трауна было преступлением.

— Есть что-то, что вы хотите сказать мне, капитан? — холодно спросил адмирал, словно не желая оставлять эту провинность безнаказанной.

— Я не смею лгать вам, адмирал, — Пеллеон расслабил руки, и улыбка снова прокралась в уголки его губ. — В моей жизни кое-что происходит, и это не имеет отношения к моей службе флоту. Однако это также ни в коем случае не является помехой.

— Я понимаю. Человеческая культура уважает личное пространство индивида. Однако… — Траун сменил позу, расположившись в своем кресле более расслабленно, — если вам понадобится мой совет…

Конец фразы Пеллеон почти не расслышал. Все эти дни он так и не нашелся спросить адмирала о помощи, и прямо сейчас его предложение отчего-то потрясло его. Проницательность Трауна порой казалась ему столь же пугающе волшебной, сколь таинственные силы, приписываемые древним джедаям. И сколько бы адмирал ни отрицал возможность своей связи с таинственной энергией, сплетающей воедино вселенную, капитан Пеллеон не мог отделаться от суеверного страха перед безграничными возможностями его разума.

— Спасибо, сэр. Однако я не думаю, что ваше участие потребуется, — сказал он, и тут же мысленно отругал себя за то, как грубо прозвучал этот отказ. Улыбка моментально исчезла с его лица, и он опустил глаза, чтобы не видеть холодно-пренебрежительного выражения на лице Трауна, но воображение подарило ему добрый десяток образов куда более неприятных, от которых спрятаться уже было некуда.

Следующие дни он пытался забыть о случившемся. О странных цветах, о своих чувствах, и более всего — о внимательном взгляде сияющих алых глаз, читающих его душу столь же непринужденно, как произведения искусства давно не существующих цивилизаций. Он даже не заглядывал в дневник, чтобы не встретиться с лежащими между страниц цветами. Словно их полные жизни хрупкие стебли существовали в другой реальности, хотя он все равно каждый день натыкался на истершиеся в порошок в ткани одеяла бордовые лепестки, пусть несколько раз за это время сменил постельное белье.

Сон оставил его, как и покой. Он делал все, чтобы ни в коем случае не подать виду, что его эффективность упала, однако это стоило ему того, что череда дней превратилась в густой поток белого шума, захватывавшего его восприятие сразу, едва лишь стоило ему предоставить адмиралу конечный суточный отчет. Нечитаемый взгляд его инопланетных глаз все равно прорезал грань, которой Пеллеон мысленно отгородился от окружающего мира, глядя в самое сердце. Гилад видел их каждый раз, когда закрывал глаза, и потому ему не сразу показалось странным то, что в одну из бессонных ночей его каюта окрасилась в красный.

Он лежал лицом к стене, между сном и явью, пытаясь отделить реальность от наваждения. Он смотрел на свою тень, и по тому, как она повторяла за ним размеренные вдохи и выдохи, сделал вывод, что это все же не было игрой воображения. 

В комнате кто-то был. Кто-то, кто нашел интересным наблюдать за тем, как он спал. Кто-то, к кому он не желал оборачиваться. Кто-то, кто продолжал стоять рядом, пока усталость не заставила его отключиться за пару часов до будильника.

Наутро он обнаружил рядом с падом листок бумаги, на котором лежали веером уже пришитые яркие листья. Их окраска переходила от красного корня к желтой середине и зеленому кончику. Они были уже почти сухие, края их истончились и стали частично коричневыми, что значило, что скоро их яркие краски исчезнут, сделав их неотличимыми от мусора. Это точно был знак. Это был почти крик, и в сочетании с полузабытым ночным образом красного света, наполнившего его каюту, он наполнял стареющего капитана суеверным страхом. Достаточным, чтобы он перестал считать происходящее своим личным делом.

— Адмирал, — обратился он к Трауну с порога, не дожидаясь, когда тот обратит на него внимание, оторвавшись от изучения статей об искусстве, выведенных перед ним на голодисплеях.

— Да, капитан? — голос адмирала прозвучал как будто бы устало. Так устало, что Пеллеону стало стыдно за свои несомненно ничтожные недомогания. Он снова запнулся, когда пара сияющих глаз повернулась к нему, замещая собой всю остальную реальность окружающего полумрака.

— Я… помните, где-то месяц назад, — начал он и только теперь осознал — прошло ровно шесть недель. Снова. — Я говорил, что кое-что происходит. И теперь я не уверен, что это касается только меня.

— Вы капитан корабля, Гилад, — ответил Траун, и Пеллеон вздрогнул, услышав собственное имя. Это было странно, непривычно и неуместно, и его восприятие мгновенно вытеснило из данных для анализа столь из ряда вон выходящий факт. — Если бы что-то важное происходило среди членов экипажа, оно дошло бы до меня через вас, — адмирал прикрыл глаза, оставив лишь пару щелок, через которые продолжало литься алое сияние. — Исключение — лишь ногри, но с ними не происходило ничего, достойного внимания.

— Конечно, сэр, — Пеллеон сглотнул сухой ком. Ноги стали ватными, и словно по венам с холодного пола к горлу подступила неуверенность. Он почти собрался занести ногу, чтобы сделать шаг назад из поначалу столь решительной, а теперь столь неуютной близости.

— Вы хотели что-то доложить?

— Нет, сэр. Ничего достойного вашего внимания.

— Тогда, прошу вас, взгляните на это, — капитану показалось, что адмирал произнес эту фразу чуть быстрее, чем было свойственно ему, но эта мысль скоро ускользнула, когда перед ним развернулась одна из голограмм произведений искусства, рассматриваемых Трауном, увеличенная во много раз.

Это было примитивно, почти схематично изображенное дерево, на ветвях которого сидели несколько птиц. Четыре их них выглядели полными жизни и смотрели в сторону абстрактного источника света, воспевая жизнь среди зеленой листвы. Пятая же смотрела лицом в темноту, и ветвь, на которой она сидела, была иссохшей, и лишь несколько желто-коричневых листьев держались за нее безжизненными черенками. Пеллеон не успел толком осмыслить предложенную метафору, но уже мысленно отождествил себя с этой птицей, чуждой красочному и суетному бытию ее сородичей.

— Я изучаю культуру вашей расы и не перестаю удивляться тому, насколько сильно отличается искусство людей в разных частях галактики, — адмирал не смотрел на голограмму — его глаза снова почти осязаемо скользили по лицу капитана, пробуждая отторгаемые им воспоминания о красных отсветах на стенах каюты. — Никакого единства мысли. Словно вы чужды друг другу больше, чем гунганы татуинским джавам.

— Я никогда не задумывался об этом, сэр.

— Что вы, человек, здесь видите? Можете говорить прямо. Я не накажу вас за невежество.

— Я вижу… суетливых молодых птиц и их мудрого товарища, отвергнутого коллективом за то, что он не вписывается.

— Почему он не... вписывается?

— Может, у него дурной характер. А может, он… — капитан пожал плечами, безуспешно пытаясь отделаться от ассоциации умирающих листьев с теми, что нашел сегодня утром. Прямо сейчас от мысли об их необратимом увядании его сердце пропустило удар, — просто уже слишком стар для таких вещей?

— Да, вы правы. Он стар, — интонации адмирала стали чуть менее холодными и безразличными, но это было столь мимолетно, что Пеллеон не успел уловить проскользнувшую в них эмоцию. — При всей разобщенности, этот архетип словно объединяет всех людей. Словно, перейдя какую-то черту, они перестают быть живыми, и лишь приближающая смерть имеет для них значение. Даже при том, что многие из вас верят, что смерть — это не конец пути.

— Адмирал… сэр. Могу я спросить? 

Ответом стало внимательное молчание. 

— Вы ведь изучали культуру людей, и… — он запнулся, снова смутившись от нелепости вопроса, который хотел задать. Сияющие пропасти глаз чисса несколько раз моргнули, прежде чем он вышел из оцепенения и удивился тому, что Траун никак не высказал своего неодобрения на столь длительное неэффективное молчание. — Нет, пожалуй, это все-таки не имеет значения…

— Капитан. Я вижу, как вы бледны. Как угасаете день ото дня под гнетом того, чего не можете понять. Если я как-то могу помочь вам…

— Кто-то из членов экипажа приносит мне цветы. Каждые… шесть недель. Каждый раз разные. И я… не могу понять, что он хочет мне сказать. 

— Вы не знаете языка цветов? — спросил Траун спокойно.

— Сэр, я провел большую часть жизни в космосе. Я служил Республике и Империи… цветы это… что-то такое далекое, — адмирал снова ответил на его слова молчанием, и в этот раз Гилад не остановился, словно то, что терзало его все эти недели, избрало этот момент как идеальный, чтобы выйти. — Почти сказочное. Просто видеть их, трогать и нюхать — уже огромная редкость и радость. Какие бы они ни были, пусть даже сорная трава, они… прекрасные. Живые. Хотя сегодня… — он снова перевел взгляд на птицу, сидевшую на мертвой ветке. — Видимо, моему загадочному дарителю не удалось найти для меня свежих цветов, — сказал он с явной досадой. — Так что сегодня я получил сухие листья.

— Сухие?

— Почти, но… такие обычно уже не спасти, даже если поставить в воду.

— Знаете, чем удивительны растения, капитан? — голос адмирала прозвучал ближе, и скосив глаза в сторону Пеллеон заметил, что Траун подошел к нему и теперь стоял рядом. — При всей своей видимой пассивности они борются за жизнь до тех пор, пока не умрет последняя клеточка. Такова их природа. Им неведома роскошь мгновенной смерти, избавляющей от страданий. Они испытывают боль каждый миг своего увядания.

Гилад снова вспомнил об увядающих листьях, пришитых к бумаге. Теперь, после сказанных Трауном слов, воображение дорисовало струйки крови, вытекающие из ран на живой плоти, нанесенных стежками. Цепочка ассоциаций заменила листья на его самого, пришитого к черной стене грубыми толстыми нитями, пронзающими руки и ноги, не дающими ни малейшей возможности спастись самому или даже просто пошевелиться. Фантомная боль заставила его поморщиться.

— Хорошо, что мы не растения, сэр. 

После этого разговора капитан потерял покой окончательно. Теперь каждый раз перед сном он брал в руки дневник и смотрел на пришитые к его страницам растения, и в его разуме звучали слова адмирала, преломляясь через мутное стекло усталости. Решающее сражение с повстанцами — то есть новой Республикой — приближалось, и от него требовались все ресурсы здесь и сейчас, а не в абстрактной реальности таинственных посланий на языке цветов.

Он попытался было найти в базе данных «Химеры» информацию об их возможном значении, но столкнулся с тем, что не знал их названий, а без них сориентироваться в обнаруженном им длинном списке было невозможно. Задаваться вопросом, откуда в базе данных звездного разрушителя мог взяться такой список, он не счел нужным, отругав себя уже за сам факт проявленного любопытства. Беспокойство и растерянность сменились раздражением, и вскоре напряженные будни растворили его в себе, и капитан перестал вспоминать об этой неразреше нной загадке.

Пока не случилось то, что переломило его существование резко и необратимо. Все, ради чего он трудился день и ночь, все, ради чего сражался весь флот, вдруг утратило значение. Империя, которую последний гранд-адмирал пытался восстановить из осколков, рухнула, как дерево, которое не успело зацвести, а теперь было обречено на долгую агонию. 

Траун был мертв. Факт его смерти был неоспорим — он свершился у капитана на глазах, быстро и непоправимо. Пеллеон побывал во многих сражениях и видел смерть раньше и не раз, однако то всегда были его подчиненные и коллеги, с которыми он не чувствовал связи. Но еще никогда он не терял командира. Так не терял. Такого командира. Траун был уникальным и не мог оставить никого равнодушным. И если поначалу Гилад чувствовал лишь страх и недоверие к невесть откуда вышедшему инородцу, носившему столь высокий ранг, то вскоре к нему добавились искреннее восхищение, преданность и доверие. И теперь, когда его не стало, Пеллеону казалось, что он потерял нечто большее, чем талантливого лидера.

Теперь лидером был он сам, и пока единственное, что он мог приказать, было бегство с поля боя, в котором он не мог победить. 

Он не знал, сколько суток прошло, прежде чем он заставил себя отправиться спать. Его тело и разум слишком устали, чтобы позволить какую-либо деятельность, но забытье так и не наступало. В темноте закрытых век продолжались вспышки недавнего боя — зеленые и красные от орудий, огненно-оранжевые от взрывов кораблей. Они распускались пылающими цветами на полотне космоса, и Пеллеон чувствовал их запах и текстуру, умозрительно касаясь лепестков, и мысли о войне украдкой сменились мыслями о неразрешенной загадке.

Теперь, когда беспокойство и смущение его остались в другой реальности, его воспоминания выстроились в нужном порядке, чтобы анализировать беспристрастно. Он представил себя снова стоящим рядом с Трауном перед освещающими помещение голограммами произведений искусства и позволил воображению произносить объяснения его голосом.

— Задайте себе вопрос, капитан, кому из экипажа «Химеры» может быть интересно что-то подобное? 

— Это не входит в программу обучения в имперской Академии. До недавнего времени я даже не задумывался о возможности существования подобного культурного явления у людей.

— А я изучал вашу культуру. Разные ее грани, преломления и отражения. Ее разнообразие озадачивает, но притом в нем есть свое очарование.

— И конечно же только вы могли вот так просто прийти в мою каюту пока я спал. И заказать на другом конце галактики живые цветы. Это были вы с самого начала и даже не скрывали этого.

— Вы дали понять, что вам неинтересна эта игра.

— Я просто старый дурак… а вы мертвы, — он отвернулся от умозрительного Трауна и открыл глаза, чтобы темнота каюты прогнала этот не начавшийся сон. 

Но в каюте не было темно. Тусклое сияние окрасило стены в бордовый, и Пеллеон снова видел на стене свою тень, живую и движущуюся с каждым его вздохом. Также он почувствовал тонкий аромат, принадлежащий несомненно еще одному цветку, и в сознании мелькнула мысль о том, что снова прошли шесть недель.

Он нервно сглотнул, все также глядя на стену, боясь оборачиваться. Голос Трауна в сознании продолжил звучать:

— Интересно, считает ли себя живой та птица, что понуро смотрит в пустоту, обнимая пальцами сухую ветвь? Или же она уже мертва и лишь ждет, пока остатки жизни покинут ее старое тело, в то время как ее разум един с теми, кто давно ушел?

— Протестую, сэр. Я еще жив, — ответил он вслух и обернулся. 

В каюте было темно и пусто. На лбу капитана выступил холодный пот: это был всего лишь порожденный уставшим мозгом кошмар. Однако запах цветов никуда не исчез, а словно напротив стал ярче. 

Он снова повернулся к стене, и его ладонь наткнулась на что-то прохладное. Он ощупал пальцами — то была свежая ветвь, покрытая десятками маленьких цветков, и ее сладкий запах приятно пьянил, противоестественно вытесняя реальность из восприятия, заменяя ее картинами юности, теплых дней, согретых солнцем полей и дорог, вдоль которых цвели кустарники, проснувшиеся после месяцев зимы. И с улыбкой странного облегчения он ушел по ним в сон среди обретающих плоть теней.


End file.
